The present invention relates to a multimedia keyboard structure, and more particularly to such a multimedia keyboard structure which combines a set of multimedia function control keys into the key pad of a standard keyboard.
A standard keyboard, as shown in FIG. 3, can be added with additional Hot Keys such as multimedia function control keys (including Volume Up, Volume Dn, Mute, WWW, Record, Rewind, Close, . . . etc., about 17 keys), allowing the Scan Code of each of these Hot Keys to match with the running of an application program of Win 95, so that the operator can directly operate these Hot Keys and monitor the operation through the display screen. If more Hot Keys are to be installed, the size of the keyboard must be increased, and the manufacturing cost of the keyboard will be greatly increased. Referring to FIG. 4, a standard keyboard includes two sets of number keys (1, 2, 3, etc.) and two sets of cursor control keys (Insert, Delete, Home, End, .uparw., .dwnarw., .rarw., .fwdarw., etc.) that are designed to fit XT grade microprocessor. However, a microprocessor of AT 486 or 586 grade can be controlled through one set of number keys and one set of cursor control keys, and the key pad at the right side is rarely used.